


Piñata Boy

by honeyHunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, idk yet lmao - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyHunter/pseuds/honeyHunter
Summary: When sixteen year old





	

    Shiloh groaned, turned on her side, and slid deeper under the covers.  _What time is it?_  She thought. Surely, it was morning. Shiloh shifted so she was on her back, and slowly opened her eyes. The room she saw was  _not_ her bedroom. The ceiling was brown, almost as if it was rusted or just really dirty. She whined, sat up, and brought her arms up to cover her chest and coddled herself. Cold. She was cold. Where was her sweater? What happened the night before? Why couldn't Shiloh remember anything? She stole a glance around the room. It was small, almost dingy. The floor seemed to be freshly swept, there were books neatly restocked into jam packed shelves, and a small, square table in the center with a large, black teapot, and a small, ceramic mug with something unidentifiable inside of it.

    "Oh," Said a boy who walked in. He was shorter than you, had pale, white hair, and a strange mark on the underside of his neck that sprawled up onto his face. "You're awake. Do you recall where you are, who really,  _who_ you are?" The boy asked, walking over with a small, brown linen sack in his hands. Shiloh paused. "I know my name," She said, tentatively. The boy nodded. "Quiz yourself. What's your name?" Shiloh wasted no time in answering.

    "Shiloh Faye."  
    "Ding ding ding. Can you remember mine?"  
    "No, sorry."  
    "It's expected. You hit your head pretty hard last night."  
    "I did?"  
    "Absolutely you did."  
    "What  _is_ your name?"  
    "Atticus."  
    "Atticus? Like Atticus Finch?"

    The boy chuckled. "How did you remember that, but not my name?" Shiloh blushed and looked away. "Where are we...?" She asked. Atticus reached over and gently patted Shiloh on the shoulder. "The compound." He said. "More specifically, Finnegan and Jupete's compound." Shiloh looked back to Atticus, giving him a confused look. "Finnegan and Jupe-... Who?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. 

    "Well, let me explain," Atticus said, giving Shiloh a shy smile.


End file.
